


尾巴和腿21-25

by Cinderella0731



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0731/pseuds/Cinderella0731





	尾巴和腿21-25

21  
  
  


 

  
早上报到的时间是8：00，不过Steve和Tony因为一些小问题而起晚了。他俩连滚带爬地跑出门，Tony死命按了十几下电梯，一边对着Steve大声抱怨说：“为什么Loki他们不打电话来找我们一起走？如果我迟到了，我一定会用尾巴抽他！！使劲抽！”  
Steve拍拍Tony的后脑勺，又牵住了他的手。“是我们自己的问题，你抱怨Loki干嘛。我们开车去，不会迟到的。”  
Tony撇撇嘴：“但我觉得他太不够意……”他没说完，电梯就到了。两个人往前迈了一步，看着门打开——然后他们看见Thor和Loki站在里面，那俩人显然也度过了一个忙乱的早晨，Thor的头发甚至还没吹干。四个人互相瞪了一会，一句话没说。这期间电梯几次试图关门，但都被Thor用脚挡住了。他们僵持了一分钟后，Thor终于忍不住了，他粗声粗气地说：“咳……你俩进来啊，我们还有20分钟。”  
Steve回过神来，拉着Tony走进电梯。Thor和Loki低头瞪着他俩的手，脸上的表情精彩极了。

他们几个一直到坐上车，都没再说话。等Thor开始飙车之后，Loki才压低声音质问说：“Tony！你和Rogers是怎么回事？”  
Tony看了一眼副驾驶的Steve，然后歪着脑袋看Loki：“什么怎么回事？就那么回事嘛。”  
Loki抿起嘴巴——他每次要开始生气的时候要抿嘴巴。“别以为我没看见，你们为什么会牵手？”  
Tony低头看看，随即拉住了Loki的手，还摸了几下。“啊哈！你吃醋了吗？我们也可以牵手嘛！”  
Loki拍开他的爪子，Tony毫不怀疑，如果现在Loki有尾巴，那一定会抖得让人眼花缭乱。他收起那副嬉皮笑脸的样子，又扫了一眼Steve。“嗯……我还想问呢，Loki，昨天打电话的时候你在做什么？”  
Loki没想到Tony会把皮球踢回来。他愣了一下，立马提高声音：“你别想转移话题，Tony，我们的重点是——”  
“我们的重点就是这个！”Tony毫不示弱。“我们说好了的，有什么事情都不隐瞒对方，但是你昨天显然在和什么人交配——哦，不对，操，而且还不打算承认！”  
Loki涨红了脸。这太不寻常了，他一向才是那个把别人逼红脸的人。前面驾驶室的两个男人听见了他们的争吵，不过他俩都没回头，估计是没想好要怎么介入这场诡异的吵架中。  
Thor把车开得更快了，Steve担心他们会刷新超速的记录。不过好事是，他们只花了10分钟就开到了局里，等下车时，每个人都松了一口气。  
Tony和Loki还在互相生气，他俩谁都不理谁。Steve和Thor默契地一人带了一个，往训练场走去。  
Tony气鼓鼓的，但是Steve拉住他的手时，人鱼还是顺从地握了上去。Steve特意放慢了脚步，和Thor他们拉开距离，然后他开口说：“Tony——”  
“别说，Steve！”Tony扭过头。“别说我，我现在还在生气。所以如果你想批评我的话，就等下午，行吗？”  
“我没有想批评你。”Steve温和地说。“我就是想告诉你，训练会很辛苦，不过你要相信Tasha，嗯？中午我们一起吃饭。”  
Tony愣了一下，慢慢点点头。Steve看着他笑：“还有……别生气了，去问问Loki晚上想吃什么。”  
Tony低下头。“……哦。”  
Steve看看周围，没人。他知道监控在看，可是他得做这个，必须要做。他站在了Tony面前，人鱼疑惑地抬头看他，然后Steve突然俯下身，给了他一个亲吻。“早上没做完的……我不喜欢有个[未完成]横在我们中间。”  
Tony没想到Steve会在这里亲他，所以表情有些呆。他们今天其实很早就醒了，不过在床上纠缠了半天，最后Tony仰起脑袋想再来一个‘你好’的时候，正巧Steve抬头看表，于是人鱼的嘴唇撞在他了他的下巴上。

然后他俩就不得不放着某些还没解决的问题不管，爬起来赶紧收拾。Steve觉得惊讶，和Tony在一起的时间过得太快，他明明觉得离醒来只过了10分钟，却没想到他俩已经在床上浪费了快一个小时，而且什么都没做。

什么都没做啊……Steve遗憾地想。他以后应该定个闹钟，防止自己和Tony沉溺于亲吻和拥抱，他们应该留出时间做点别的。  
  
  
他俩赶到训练场门口时，Thor正在拥抱Loki，看得出来他很用力，因为他胳膊上的肌肉都鼓起来了。Steve觉得这一幕有点像爸爸送第一天上学的孩子，Thor明显更紧张一些，而Loki虽然一脸不乐意，但他还是挺乖地没有推开他哥哥。  
Natasha在一边抱着双臂看着，一脸玩味。Steve也给了Tony一个拥抱，顺便蹭了蹭他的耳朵：“加油，嗯？你会成为最棒的特工的。”  
Tony点点头，Steve轻轻推了他一把，把他推到Natasha那边。Loki终于也挣脱了Thor的怀抱，跟着Tony走近他们的训练官。  
“Uh……感人的一幕。”Natasha评价说。“我觉得我快哭了。”  
“算了吧，Tasha。”Thor一脸严肃，可是Steve看出来他害羞了。“我们都知道你有多严格。——但是别手下留情，嗯？他俩是我见过的最棒的新兵。”  
Natasha对他们甜美地一笑：“我从来不知道什么叫手下留情。”她转身打开训练场的大门，Steve瞥见里面增加了一个巨大的玻璃缸，他大概能猜到那是做什么的。“——来吧，我们要把爸爸们关在门外了。欢迎来到地狱，孩子们。”  
Tony和Loki就像所有新人一样，非常不安地走了进去，不过他俩都没回头看。在门关上之前，Thor在外面大喊：“别害怕！Tasha总是这句台词！里面才不是什么地狱——”

大门当着他们的面摔上了，不知道是不是错觉，感觉力道比平时要大。Thor被迎面来的风灌了一嘴，他顿了顿才补完那句话：“……但也不是什么好玩的地方。”  
Steve扭头笑Thor：“Tasha会杀了你的，你揭她老底。”  
Thor咕哝了一句：“她以前吓尿过一个菜鸟，记得吗？”  
“是啊是啊，两年前，嗯？那孩子叫什么来着。”他们一起转身往办公室走去，“Harry是吧？我记得是。”  
“好像是这个名字，我也忘了。”Thor心不在焉地说。然后他突然停下脚步，转过头看着Steve，一脸豁出去的样子：“——嘿bro，我不想瞒你，因为你应该是第一个知道这件事的。”  
Steve没反应过来：“嗯？什么事？”  
Thor的耳朵微微发红：“我——我要提交非临时关系申请了，现在正在写报告。”  
Steve忽然又想起了昨天打电话时Loki那一声呻吟。他抖了一下，脱口而出：“和你弟弟啊？”  
Thor点点头，他掏出手机打开，屏保是他和Loki的合照。Thor有些蛮横地把手机贴在Steve眼前：“这是证据，快看看。”  
Steve想说没证据我也能看出来……他扫了一眼那照片，然后拍拍朋友的肩：“干得不错，bro。”他犹豫了一下，继续说：“呃……我也要提交和你一样的申请了，要不然咱俩一起？”  
Thor的手机啪的一声摔在了地上，听声音，屏幕好像碎了。  


 

训练场面积非常大，里面有各种各样的器材，其中最明显的是靠窗的那个差不多两人高的玻璃柜，里面有三分之一的水。Tony和Loki跟着Natasha走到墙边的桌子上，Natasha给他们俩一人发了一个黑色的腕带，上面有一块小小的屏幕。

“戴上，随便哪只手，不准摘下来。”Natasha倚在桌边，看着人鱼把那东西戴在手腕上。“它可以随时记录你们的运动，睡眠和进食情况，在不达标的时候，它就会像个女人一样尖叫。所以如果不想听，就努力完成你们的进度。”

Tony看了她一眼：“达标？标准是什么？”

Natasha转身带着他们往玻璃缸走去。“上午的训练结束后，我会发给你们各自的自我训练计划。以后你们的休息时间估计都要用在跑步上了，我定的标准可不是那么容易完成。”

Tony和Loki互相看了一眼，又立刻移开目光。Natasha好像背后长了眼睛：“别闹别扭，姑娘们。你们的身体素质落后于Thor或者Steve那样的大傻个，但是人鱼有人类比不上的灵巧和柔韧性，所以我希望你们俩可以互相配合。毕竟我们时间紧任务重，吵架吃醋什么的，可以留到你们跑步的时候。”

“我们才没有吵架。”Tony和Loki异口同声地说。他俩又看了对方一眼，这次两个人没那种别扭劲儿了。这时Natasha停了下来，她转过身，微笑着面对着两个人。“——好了，我得告诉你们，Bruce会在下个星期来检查你们的训练进度，我已经浪费了一个月把你们插进局里，所以剩下的时间，你们俩就别想休息了，嗯？”

Loki在一边叫了一声：“Natasha！”而Tony拧着眉，他看看Natasha，又看看Loki，最后慢慢说：“Bruce？是我认识的那个Bruce，还是另一个人类也叫Bruce？”

Natasha耸耸肩：“我觉得我们谈论的是同一条人鱼，Tony。——别瞪我，Loki，他早晚得知道这个。”

Tony立刻转向Loki，他看上去又生气又困惑，简直像一团着火的手纸：“……所以，你又瞒了我什么？这事和Bruce有什么关系？这个女人又是谁？！”

Natasha拍拍手：“……我就在你面前，我觉得你可以直接问我，Tony。”

Tony没看他，还是瞪着Loki：“——说啊！还有什么我不知道的？”

Loki灰绿色的眼睛里永远都泛着水光，他直视Tony，过了好长时间以后才轻轻说：“……没了，这些就是全部了。”

Tony不肯相信，他现在心里充满了被自己好朋友欺骗的伤心感，还得强迫自己不要表现出一点点委屈的样子。Tony往前垮了一步，变得咄咄逼人起来：“肯定还有！你还瞒了我什么？——说啊！”

Natasha靠着玻璃柜，用高跟鞋跟敲了几下玻璃。“……Loki，我就说你应该早点告诉他。抱歉打断你们的互相坦白时间，但是现在你们俩——对，你们俩，看着我。Bruce来检查可不是闹着玩的，他虽然脾气好，但是他生起气来也挺可怕。”她盯着Tony，红色人鱼气得胸口一直在不停地起伏，他在尽力压住自己的怒气。Natasha决定拉他一把：“——非常好，作为你们安静下来的奖励，告诉你们我的第一个秘密。——我也是人鱼。”

Loki面无表情，而Tony整个人好像一瞬间被钉在那儿了。他过了半饷才说：“……所以，Loki早就……”

“不，他不知道。”Natasha打断他。“他只不过是比你会隐藏情绪，小人鱼。”

她没理Tony的反应，而是直接侧过身子，拍了拍身后的玻璃柜：“我花了快一年的时间才学会了自由控制变化尾巴和腿，但那个时候我大概6岁，所以用了太长时间。”

她上下打量了Loki和Tony的身体。“现在我需要看看你们能不能控制自己的变化。把衣服脱了，脱光，然后进到这里面去。”

两条人鱼原地站着，一动不动。Natasha不耐烦地又拍拍玻璃：“快点，要我帮你们脱么？”

Tony的表情生气而受伤，但是他没再说话，只是开始脱衣服。Loki脸上看不出什么情绪，他迟疑了一下，也跟着开始脱。

“等一下你们走进去——那边有梯子，爬上去就行。紧张和疲惫会影响我们的激素，所以有时候你可能不是故意要变回尾巴，但却无法控制。”

“所以我们要做什么？”Tony边脱边问。“站在里面，尽量保持人样？”

Natasha点点头。“你们进去后我会把盖子封上，然后往里灌水。尽可能地保持住你们的腿，直到你无法控制。”

Loki看了看玻璃缸，这时他们已经光溜溜的了。“……所以，水会灌满，是吗？我们在水下也不能变回尾巴？”

Natasha做了个请的姿势。“是的，如果你们真能保持那么久，虽然我很怀疑——但缺氧会让你们失去控制，自然地变回尾巴。所以别忘了没顶前深吸一口气，正好我要测一下你们的肺活量。”

人鱼爬了上去，然后跳到玻璃缸里。里面的水很凉，直接没过了他们的腰。这时头顶的盖子自动封死，Natasha在外面对他俩比了个大拇指。

Loki和Tony对视了一眼，他俩还在水中踉踉跄跄没站稳，突然玻璃罐头上面的管子里传来咕噜咕噜的声音，两个人同时紧张地抬头看——紧接着一股不知道从哪来的巨大水流就劈头盖脸地砸了下来。

人鱼没有准备，直接被瀑布一样的水流灌倒在了深水里。Tony呛到了，他剧烈咳嗽着，试图站起来，可是头顶的水似乎是从四面八方涌进来，他根本无法稳住自己。身边的Loki也在咳嗽，Tony觉得睁开眼睛已经很难了，但他凭感觉向Loki的方向伸出手：“Loki！Loki！”

水声盖过了他的喊声，Tony再一次被冲倒，这次他喝了一大口水。Tony从没尝试过溺水的滋味，他的腿在水中根本使不上劲，只觉得满头满脸都被水盖住了，每次呼吸都要带着水的味道。

他们俩努力张大嘴巴，想要呼吸到氧气。Tony听见Loki就在自己身边，他俩努力想抓到什么东西，让水面离自己的脸远一些，可是罐子是玻璃做的，他们根本抓不住。

突然Loki滑倒了，他跌进深水里，发出呛到的声音。Tony的心跳几乎吓停了，他疯狂地在水中摸着，想找到Loki：“Shit……Loki？你在哪？你在哪？”

这时罐子里的水已经升到了胸口，而且还在快速上升。Tony完全睁不开眼睛，上面的水流就好像一盆泼不完的水，不停地浇在他的头上。他想找到Loki，却再一次被冲进了水底，这次水涌进了他的鼻子里，带起一阵不舒服的辛辣感。Tony头晕脑胀地想，他再也不会带着Steve潜水了……他想要尾巴，现在就想要，他想潜进水里，大口大口地呼吸。

“Tony！”就在Tony快要把自己淹死的时候， Loki的手突然抓住了他的胳膊，把他拽了起来。“你得站起来！——我们……咳咳，咳咳……”

Tony抱住Loki，两个人一起浮出了水面。他们用手挡住脸，想给自己留一些呼吸的空间。现在两个人的脚已经碰不到罐底了。水正带着他们向罐顶前进，而且流下来的水流越来越大，几乎捂住了他们的鼻子和嘴。他们找不到机会可以大口呼吸，如果整个水箱里的水灌满，那就意味着他们在水下根本呆不了多久。

Tony抬起头，努力想在水帘中找到一个可以让他们缓缓的地方。他们离罐顶已经很近了，只要抬起手，就可以碰到盖子。这时他和Loki又被一大股水流砸进了水里，Tony本来做好了再喝一口水的准备，但是他忽然觉得身子一轻——他又能呼吸了。

一开始Tony不知道发生了什么，他以为是Natasha停下了那些疯狂的水，但是随即他发现自己正在水里，而Loki绿色的大尾巴正慢慢地甩来甩去。

Tony低头看看，他的尾巴也出来了。Natasha站在外面，用口型微笑着说：“——还不错，小人鱼们。”

Loki显然也很困惑，他游近了Tony，两个人一起看向外面的Natasha。训练官按了个什么按钮，她的声音忽然传了进来：“还可以，比我想得好多了。”

Loki看看自己的手：“可是我们没想变回来——”

“是啊，所以我们要学会控制这个。”Natasha低头写着什么，看上去好像是一堆很复杂的表格。“没有检测到你们的肺活量，等一会我们要再来一次。”

Tony的手按在玻璃上：“……你是打算淹死我们吗？！”

Natasha头也没抬：“目前还没有。别激动，Tony，你手腕上的那东西正在测量你们的心跳和血压。”

Tony大力甩了一下尾巴：“我的血压已经快爆了！——而且我们学习控制这个有什么意义？我想要Steve那样强壮的肌肉！”

Natasha抬头看了他一眼。“不，Tony，我们自己另有计划。肌肉要有，控制力也要有。你们不能一紧张就忙着变出尾巴，你是打算对人鱼贩子投怀送抱吗？”

Loki在一旁想了想，理智地说：“可是只要穿着裤子，我们就不会变回尾巴——虽然腿会软。”

“是啊，是啊。”Natasha漫不经心地回答说。“可我们要做特工，孩子们，你们以后有各种各样的机会会受折磨——而据我所知，扒光了灌水是最经济实惠收效显著的逼问手段之一。”

她扬起眉。“人类可不会灌几口水就变出大尾巴，所以你们也不可以。控制变化是你们的第一课，我们才刚刚开始。好了，现在静下心来，试着变回腿——对，就在水下。我给你们在罐顶留了一点空气，试着得到它。”

她不再说话，而是开始专心记录了。Loki和Tony互相看了一眼，他们有一肚子话想和对方说，但是眼下，从这个大水罐里出去才是第一任务。他们靠在一起，尾巴轻轻碰了三下——这是道歉的意思。

Tony决定，一出去就告诉Loki自己和Steve在一起的事，一秒都不耽误。本来他对训练的态度是很随意的，可是现在看上去，只要Natasha想，她会随时让他们死在训练中。

死前不留遗憾，他要在死前跟Loki和好，绝对的。

 

22

 

 

 

 

 

Steve和Thor上午出了一趟外勤，他们在12点赶回来，就直奔训练场去了。两个人都有点心急火燎，他们见识过Natasha的厉害，Steve只希望Tony还有胃口吃中午饭。

训练场的大门开着，Thor第一个冲了进去，Steve随后跟上。他们想象的画面是Tony和Loki腰间缠满了负重在做俯卧撑，结果没想到那三个人正排好了靠墙坐着，两条人鱼围着毯子，看起来湿漉漉的。

“Tony！”Steve叫了一声，Tony转头看他，立马露出了笑脸。Steve走过去，Tony哆哆嗦嗦站起来，Steve伸手抱住他，他注意到人鱼的嘴唇冻得有点紫。

那边Loki已经被Thor抱起来了。Natasha也跟着站起来，她抱着胳膊，笑得有点假。“啊哈，王子来救你们了。”

Steve贴着Tony，隔着薄薄的毯子他摸出来人鱼里面什么都没穿……Tony吸吸鼻子，放松地靠在Steve身上。

Thor摸摸Loki的头发，忍不住问：“呃，Tasha？你训练他们什么了？”

Natasha耸耸肩：“无可奉告，我们有保密协议呢，Thor。”

Loki难得乖顺地趴在Thor肩膀上，他的脸埋在他哥哥的颈窝里，看起来好像受欺负的猫。Steve有点期待Tony也这样，可惜Tony仅仅是靠着他拼命打喷嚏，并没有任何撒娇的举动。

Steve在心里小小地叹口气，然后低声问Tony：“Hey，你饿了吗？去吃饭？”

Tony点点头，他的头发还在往下滴水，转头的时候，蹭了Steve一脸。Natasha在一边说：“一般人鱼不会怕冷的……可是他们以人类的形态在水里呆太久了。今天他们超额完成了任务，还不错。”

Tony对Steve露出了一个得意的笑，如果他没有一直吸鼻子的话，那真是挺酷的。Steve忍不住低下头，轻轻撞了一下Tony的脑门儿。

Natasha去办公桌上拿过了两份文件，交给Steve和Thor。“这是他们每天要完成的自我训练计划书，你们是他俩的保证和监护人，所以别忘了监督，嗯？”

Steve接过来，Tony靠着他，想打开看看。

“今天第一天，他们上午训练了快四个小时，所以下午不用来了。”Natasha继续说。“下午别忘了跑步，每天最少10公里——这个任务量已经很少了，所以别说完成不了，嗯？”

Thor把Loki身上的毯子裹得更紧了。他大声说：“没问题！一天十公里，太简单了！”

Steve看见Loki抬手拧住了Thor的腰。

他看看Tony，人鱼已经暖和过来一些了，他不再打颤，而是一脸期待地看着Steve：“嗯……那我们什么时候去吃饭？”

他搂着Tony，拍拍他的腰：“现在就可以。但是你得穿上衣服……我们不能这么去食堂，嗯？”

“我建议你们今天别去食堂了。”Natasha抬手把自己的头发松松地绑了起来。“大家都知道今天人鱼第一天训练，他们都堵在食堂里，想看看Loki和Tony是不是同时有尾巴和腿。”

Loki终于从Thor的肩膀上抬起头来。他皱着眉，有些不满地说：“同时有尾巴和腿是什么怪物？腿中间有一条尾巴？”

Thor好像想到了什么，他开始咧嘴傻笑起来，Loki给了他后脑勺一巴掌。

“随你们想象了。——我要去食堂了，Clint和Phil在等我吃饭。”Natasha对他们笑笑，同时她盯了Tony一眼。“……记住我说的话，小人鱼。”

她踩着高跟鞋走了出去，留下他们四个人。Steve迟疑了一下，问：“呃……Tony？Tasha是什么意思？”

Tony扭过脑袋，看着别的地方。“……没啊，谁知道她什么意思呢。”

Steve没再继续问下去。

 

 

午饭他们俩和Thor分开吃的，因为Loki偏要去食堂，而Tony完全不想去。正好Steve有点私心想和Tony独处，于是四个人就分开了。Steve去提了车，他带着裹着毯子的人鱼去了附近的快餐店，Tony在车里换回了自己的衣服。

吃饭的时候，Tony嘴里塞满了薯条和炸鱼，他饿坏了。Steve笑着看他，说：“慢点吃。”

Tony嗯嗯嗯了几声，然后他好像忽然想起什么，就快快咽下了嘴里的东西，歪着头说：“Steve……下午我要开始体能训练了，你有什么好的建议吗？”

局里的最高层是健身层，正好Tony跑完可以等Steve下班。

Steve想了想：“等下吃完饭我带你去健身层，到时候我指导你。”

Tony点点头，他顿了顿，又说：“嗯……今天Natasha训练我们怎么控制尾巴。”

Steve看了看周围，没有人注意他们。他舔舔嘴唇，压低了身子靠近Tony：“Hey……你们的训练内容是保密的，你可不能告诉别人。”

Tony一脸理所当然：“可是你不是别人啊。”

这话听着真是让人心情舒畅。Steve觉得自己肯定忍不住笑了，因为Tony突然也开始笑。人鱼也学着他的样子，压低了身子说：“还有一件事……”

Steve看他认真的样子，不禁有点紧张。他用最温柔的语气说：“嗯？”

Tony突然变得严肃得要命：“——我们什么时候才能交配？”

Steve把嘴里的可乐喷了出来。

旁边桌的一个年轻女人有点恶心地撇了撇嘴。Tony甩了甩手，有些不满地说：“你吐到我的衣服上了，Steve。”

而可怜的探员除了拿纸巾擦手擦脸擦桌子之外，就不能做别的了。Tony有样学样地也抽了一张纸，象征性地给Steve擦了擦脸。“你这是太激动了吗？还是你不想交——哦，和我操？”

Steve又不必要地擦了擦眼睛。现在他们旁边桌的那位女士已经一脸恍然大悟地看着他们了，她的眼神里充满了理解和鼓励，而Steve希望她可以别再盯着他们看了。这边Tony还在自顾自继续说：“——而且Natasha说了，适当的交配行为可以帮助我的训练。”

Steve终于能说话了。他的声音微微有些高：“交配怎么能帮助你训练？Natasha怎么会和你说这个？”

他的语气可能有点严厉，因为Tony立刻咬住了嘴唇，一言不发地瞪着Steve。旁边桌的女人不安地动了动，可是她还是没走，虽然她面前的盘子已经空了。

Steve最受不了Tony咬嘴唇，这是那种应该被红牌罚下的犯规。他看了看他们剩下的东西，四根薯条，半条炸鱼，汉堡里的面包（肉已经被Tony挖出来吃掉了），还有半杯饮料。他决定避开好奇的观众，把Tony带走。

“好啦，别咬嘴，嗯？你吃饱了吗？我们该回去了。”

Tony不高兴地看了看盘子里的东西，最后他拿了一根薯条塞到嘴里，嘟囔着说：“……吃饱了。”

两个人站起身往门外走去，Steve没再看那个女人。他带着Tony回到车上，人鱼还是一脸闷闷不乐的样子。Steve叹口气，转向Tony：“嘿……别闹脾气，嗯？”

Tony扭过头看着窗外：“我没有。”

Steve知道他们的车从外面看不见，所以他伸出手，把Tony的脸掰了过来：“你别听别人说什么就要信。交配，就是这种事情，我希望是你自己想要做的，明白吗？Tony？”

Tony皱起眉，更不乐意了：“我想要做啊，我一开始就想要做，但是你一直不要。”

Steve的表情柔和了一些：“谁说我不要的……但是，我想要的是顺其自然的那种，不是为了训练，不是为了好奇，也不是为了一时开心。你能理解吗？——我想要的是，我们俩都意识到，啊，是时候了，我们应该做，呃，做，呃，就是交配，于是我们自然就做了……哦我的天，Tony你就自己理解一下吧，反正就是那个意思。”

他想说做爱，可是感觉Tony听不懂，所以舌头打了几个弯还是说了交配。但是那个字在嘴里转几圈之后，Steve突然觉得他好像有冲动要亲吻Tony，因为那个动词现在听起来实在太吸引人了。

Tony还是皱着眉，他沉默了足够长的时间，长到Steve觉得人鱼肯定能想通。虽然有些遗憾，但是他不能让Tony这么随意就开始接触性爱——

“——我确定现在就是自然该交配的时候了，Steve。”Tony终于再次开口，并且用了他最正式的语气。“我还没上岸的时候就开始喜欢你，如果你还记得我第一次用耳朵蹭你是什么时候的话。”

他停了下来，好像在等答案。Steve赶紧回答：“哦……是你第一次坐充气艇，我的腿受伤了那次。”

Tony点点头，没把满意表现得那么明显。他用那副一本正经的脸继续说：“所以，我已经喜欢你这么长时间了，按照人鱼的习惯，我们现在交配已经算是很慢的。”

Steve还想说什么，Tony马上用光的速度打断他：“况且你也告诉我了，如果不定期交配就不健康，所以你每天早上花那么多时间在卫生间里，是自己和自己交配吗？”

Steve抬手捂住了脸，他觉得太狼狈了。“哦Tony……你能别这么直接吗？”

Tony拿下他的手，有些不依不饶地说：“说啊，你有我，为什么还要自己和自己交配?!”

Steve看着Tony生气地靠过来，不由分说和自己接吻。不得不说Steve很享受这个……Tony很少会吝啬于表达感情，他一般不说，但会去做。Steve闭上眼睛回应了这个吻，瞬间就把刚才他们讨论的话题抛在了脑后。

车里有点热，但是他们都没在乎。Tony从副驾驶上站了起来，然后慢慢挪到驾驶室——这挺难的，在艰难地通过了挂档器和手刹之后，人鱼总算跨坐在了Steve身上。Steve张开嘴，让Tony把舌头伸进来，顺便把手伸进了人鱼的衣服里。

Tony在接吻间隙依然不停嘴：“今天……今天早上我们，嗯……我们磨蹭了一个小时，你…哈，你也没更进一步……嗯……我那么亲你，你都……啊…你都没反应……啊…别掐我腰，难受——”

Steve的手挪到了前面，盖在了人鱼的小肚子上，另一只手开始往胸口前进。“我——哦Tony，我只是不想吓到你……”

Tony的手开始不老实地解Steve的腰带，人鱼被摸得发出满足的喘息声，让Steve的理智越跑越远。他们俩吻得难舍难分，Tony终于把手伸进了Steve的裤子里，他扒开内裤，毫不犹豫握住了那个大家伙。

Steve不由自主往上顶了一下，他抽出自己的舌头，哽着声音说：“OMG……Tony，啊，Tony——轻点，就轻点，嗯？”

Tony赶紧松了力道。他还不太会给别人挊，刚才那力气差点把Steve掐软了。人鱼松了松手，然后吻着Steve的下唇：“嗯……这样呢？这样？还是这样？”

他换了用了三种不一样的力道，一副公事公办的语气，Steve怀疑人鱼正在心里记录数据……不过他想不了太多了，第一种太重，第三种太轻，而第二种刚刚好。他的手又伸到了后面，开始揉捏Tony的屁股。“都——都很好，就，第二种最好……”

Tony点点头，又开始亲吻Steve。他在Steve身上不停地扭动，手上的动作一刻也不停，他的手指擦过茎体的每一寸，甚至无师自通地开始揉Steve的龟头……这实在太刺激了，Steve不得不放开Tony的屁股，抓住了人鱼的爪子。“……别，Tony，那里不行，太快了……”

人鱼低头看看，Steve的那东西已经完全挺立了，它怒张着直指两个人的下巴，有些耀武扬威的感觉。

Tony再次摸上茎体，他贴着Steve的嘴唇说：“嗯……抚摸顶端会加速你的排精，对吗？我记下来了。”

Steve不知道人鱼怎么能还这么淡定，他的大腿明明已经感受到对方也硬了。他决定帮Tony一把，毕竟意乱情迷的可不止他自己。

Steve的手解开了Tony裤腰的扣子，开始往里进发。“人类叫射精……嗯……你还记录了什么？”

他掏出了Tony的东西，人鱼闷哼了一声，想往后躲躲，结果屁股一下子撞在了喇叭上，把路过的行人吓了一跳。

Steve顾不上道歉了，他只期待那些人不要因为太生气而趴窗看。他和Tony的情况都不太好，两个人只露出了阴茎纠缠在驾驶室里，他的手还拼命想挤到Tony的屁股里。如果不是他们下午还得回局里……Steve突然被自己的想法吓了一跳，十分钟前他还在义正言辞地禁止Tony过早接触性来着。

人鱼缓了一下，又往前拱拱，很自觉地把两个人的茎体贴在了一起。Steve被那种触感刺激得起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他觉得再不说点什么，自己肯定就得窒息而死了……他的手指滑进Tony的臀缝中，无意识地上下摩擦起来：“嗯……说啊Tony，你还记录了什么？我的尺寸？还是颜色？”

Tony同时握住了他们两个，开始换着角度让两根茎体不停地互相抚慰。他过了一会才说：“……都记录了。为什么你这么大？”

Steve贴着Tony的下巴笑出声：“啊哈……是啊，为什么呢。”

他语气里的得意可能太明显了，人鱼用头撞了他一下，随即又开始亲吻他。Steve觉得舒服极了，他现在完全不想射，他肯定能就这么被Tony摸一下午。

然后Steve的左手也加入进来（他的右手还留在Tony的臀缝中），握住了他们两个。Tony乐于休息一会，他的手已经酸了，于是人鱼心安理得地松开了他们，转而抱住Steve的脖子，享受他的服务。

车里渐渐充满了性的味道，他们的嘴唇没有一刻是分开的，亲吻和撸动茎体的声音黏腻地混在一起，发出黏糊糊的声音。Steve无意识地往上顶着，Tony满足地贴着他的嘴巴，哧哧地笑：“嘿嘿……我们早就该这么做了。”

这时，Tony的电话突然响了起来。Steve用了很大的意志力才总算把右手从Tony的臀缝中抽出来，他保持着和 Tony接吻的姿势，伸手去摸电话，Tony不满地说：“别管……”

Steve拿起来，斜眼看看，是Loki。他示意Tony看看，人鱼打掉电话：“别管……嗯……”

Loki打了三次，Tony都无视了。接着Steve的电话也响了起来，Tony从他的屁股兜里抽出电话，上面Thor的照片亮了起来。Tony任性地把手机扔到一边，继续磨蹭他们的勃起。

“我们在……啊，交配……交配的时候应该，啊，专心……”

Steve分开了他们，Tony马上又凑过来，小小地亲吻着他的唇边和下巴。他咬着Tony的耳朵：“不……这才不是交配……”

人鱼仰起头，细细地呻吟了一声，Steve忽然感觉他的手湿了——Tony就这么高潮了，因为自己咬了他的耳朵。

“哦……Tony。”Steve被这画面刺激的好半天没说话。人鱼趴在他身上，一下一下喘息着，好像刚才的高潮带走了他大部分力气。Tony射过之后，在Steve身上蹭蹭蹭，把精液涂在Steve的小腹上。

Tony缓了一会，放下一只手，帮着Steve挊。Steve集中精力开始应付自己的兄弟，他们已经午休太久了，他得快点解决这个。

十分钟后Steve终于也泄了出来，Tony用手把那些液体抹得到处都是，Steve猜这也是人鱼的习惯。他们又抱了一会，Tony才细细地说：“……嗯，你刚才说，这不是交配是什么意思？”

Steve动了动，他的手还抱着人鱼的屁股。他低下头，再次咬Tony的耳朵：“晚上回家告诉你……我还想问你呐，Tasha为什么说交配可以帮助你训练？”

Tony懒洋洋地抬手揪Steve的耳垂，用力很轻。“就是，在光溜溜的时候，紧张和激动容易让我们变回尾巴。她给我发了这张图。”

Tony指指自己的手机，Steve勾了过来。Tony打开图片，然后给Steve看：“——Natasha说，如果我们能这么交配我还不会变成尾巴，那我就成功了。”

Steve脸色通红地看着上面的图片，是后背式，下面的人双腿并拢跪在那儿，另一个人伏在他身上，吻对方的脖子。Tony自己也看了看，若有所思地说：“唔……看起来不太难。”

“……哦，Tony，还有一部分你没看见。”Steve有些害羞地说。“……他的一部分埋在里面，这才是真的交配。”

“……是嘛！”Tony睁大眼睛，他更仔细地看那张图。“从这儿可看不出来。Steve，我们什么时候试试？”

Steve摸摸他的脸：“嗯……等你不是为了训练，而是真的想和我做的时候。”

Tony嘟起嘴，他又要反驳了。这次轮到Steve堵住他的嘴：“别生气……给你三天时间，如果三天后你还想要我，那我们就做，嗯？”

Tony在他们的吻中嘟囔着说：“……三十年后我也不会改变的，才不是为了训练，才不是。”

 

23

 

 

 

 

 

 

第二天一大早刚过五点，Steve就被Tony弄醒了。

他昨天下午在健身层陪了人鱼一个小时，然后就和Thor去工作了。晚上四个人回家后，Tony累得腿都不想抬，他的运动量突然过载，整个身体都快散架了。Steve叫了外卖两个人吃，然后他们早早就躺在床上准备休息。

可是Tony就算累死了也不肯停止折腾。他趁Steve收拾衣服时，用pad找到了几部关于交配的影片，只等Steve陪他看。等晚上探员一躺下，人鱼就立马拿出pad，举到Steve面前：“快，我要学习一下。”

Steve一开始不太好意思，可是Tony故意把声音开得很大，pad里面做作的呻吟声不停地刺激Steve的神经，他故作镇定了一会，最后终于忍无可忍，从Tony手中抢过pad扔在地上，然后翻身压住了人鱼。

Pad还在坚持不懈地叫啊叫啊，Tony一脸无辜：“怎么啦？我还没看清楚——”

Steve低头咬了他的嘴巴，咬得挺狠，Tony觉得嘴唇麻了。他打了Steve后背一下，又推他：“嘶——疼的！”

Steve盯着他，脱口而出：“这就疼？如果真的做了，那可更疼。”

Tony躺在Steve身下，学着视频里的人，抬起腿缠住了他的腰。“是嘛……我倒想知道，有多疼？”

Steve觉得自己马上就忍不住了。他的手先于脑子动了起来，开始扒人鱼的裤子。Tony放松地看着Steve一个劲儿往下拽自己的裤子，却也没打算配合，一副事不关己的样子。他抬手轻轻抓着Steve的头发，把腿放了下来。“嗯……要摸摸吗？”

Steve的情绪已经完全起来了，他的呼吸粗重起来，低头开始咬Tony的脖子：“摸摸……和中午一样的摸摸？”

Tony模糊地哼了一声，没搭腔。Steve自己蹭了一小会，总算把人鱼的裤子褪到了大腿根上。他抬起头，有点激动地说：“Tony——”

人鱼已经睡过去了，四肢大开，偏着脑袋，表情安详。

Steve有点不敢相信，他轻轻拍拍Tony的脸，小声叫了他几声，人鱼没反应。他看上去彻底睡死过去了，完全没有管自己挑起了Steve的兴致，要知道，pad还在下面孜孜不倦地叫床。

Steve抹了抹脸，自己就那么坐了一会，最后还是帮Tony把裤子穿了回去。他去洗手间里处理自己的情况时，下定决心以后都不会再被这个小混蛋撩拨了，绝不！

所以当他早上五点被Tony压醒时，Steve还没反应过来他在哪。昨晚的情况太糟糕了，Steve在洗手间里呆了一个小时才出来，他就是不能把Tony从脑袋里赶走，最后他不得不洗了个冷水澡，才让自己的心跳恢复正常。

在Tony磨磨蹭蹭往他身上赖的时候，Steve用了一分钟的时间才想起了所有的事情。他决定装睡，可是Tony非常有毅力地终于爬到了Steve的身上，还叽叽歪歪地说：“Steve……腿疼。”

他还没醒透，声音慵懒而软糯，好像不怎么清醒。Steve装不下去了，Tony的头发扫在自己胸口上，痒痒的。

“腿疼？腿哪疼？”

“哪都疼。”Tony眼睛都没睁开，他往上拱了拱，头顶蹭着Steve的下巴。“疼死了。”

Steve摸摸人鱼的头发，说：“你再上来一点……我够不到你的腿。”

Tony笨拙地又往上爬爬，最后坐在了Steve的肚子上。这个姿势让他疼得咧了一下嘴，Steve觉得Tony可能肌肉拉伤了。

“别动……我看看。”Steve的肚子感受着Tony的屁股，他挺重的，不过这重量刚刚好，Steve喜欢。他的大拇指从Tony的大腿根按下来：“嗯……这里疼？”

Tony赶紧点头，无意识地畏缩了一下。Steve也坐起来，把Tony推倒了。“躺下……我给你揉揉。”

人鱼擦擦眼睛，很乖地躺好，把脚抬起来踩到Steve的肩膀上。“嗯……累死了，我觉得还没休息好。”

“那就再睡一会吧。”Steve开始帮他按摩。“时间到了我就叫你起来，早饭想吃什么？”

回答他的是Tony小小的鼾声。Steve叹口气，认命地给他按腿。

 

 

Tony和Loki去训练场的时候，看上去依然累得要命。现在两个人的大腿肌肉非常非常疼，起身和坐下都有些费劲，而Steve一个早上的按摩好像并没有特别明显的效果。

Natasha检查了他们的检测器，每一项都达标了。她露出了一个微笑，对人鱼说：“还可以，没想到你们能完成。继续保持，Bruce会表扬你们的。”

Tony和Loki对视了一眼，然后Loki问：“嗯，Bruce会留下来吗？”

Natasha摇摇头，她在电脑上打了些什么东西，头也不抬地说：“我不知道。他可能会留下来，也可能不会。所有的事情都要等他来了以后才能确定。”

Tony犹豫了一下，又问：“那你呢……你最后会和我们回大海吗？”

Natasha抬头看他们，她的笑容没有一开始那么灿烂了。“别问那么多，小人鱼。我的未来和Laufey没有任何关系，我只不过欠他个人情才收留你们，但并不意味着我需要听他的话，回到大海。”

Tony皱眉：“我连那个老头长什么样都没看清，我当然也不会听他话。”

Natasha礼貌地点点头。“那最好了。任何事都需要自己做决定，你们俩应该知道这个。”

Tony沉下脸：“这个我当然知道。我们不想杀人，可是你昨天说我们以后必须要面对这个。”

Loki也加入进来：“加入人鱼贩子这个，我和Tony都同意。可是我们只负责给你们提供情报就可以了，为什么还要杀人？”

Natasha放下手里的东西，她彻底收回了笑容。“你们俩以为做卧底是很简单的事情？你们会随时都处在危险之中，而自保的最可靠的办法就是杀掉威胁你们的人。如果事情顺利，你们就可以安安稳稳地给我们提供情报，可是一旦真的到了那个地步呢？必须要杀人的话，你们怎么办，等着被杀吗？”

Tony还想反驳，可是他张了张嘴，没说出来。最后他抱起胳膊，挑起了另一个话题：“——那为什么我们准备加入人鱼贩子的事不可以告诉Steve他们？”

Natasha的手停了一下，她的眼神在Tony和Loki的脸上轮流看了好几次。“……因为他们不知道这件事。”

Tony和Loki都愣了一下。Natasha低头开始整理手里的文件：“他们当初申请的时候，目的是让你们俩做没什么危险性的接头员。可是Laufey已经明确说过了，他需要你俩加入人鱼贩子，所以我得确保你们按照他的意愿去做卧底。”

Loki最先回过神来：“可是Laufey不是那么说的。——他告诉我，要我尽可能地多杀人，越多越好。”

Tony看了Loki一眼，Loki反应过来这事Tony也不知道……可是要收回已经来不及了，不过还好Tony没有再次发飙，他只是皱起眉，表情严肃。

Natasha微微仰起下巴，冷冷地说：“Laufey只有在海底才敢放这种狠话。现在你们在陆地上，我说了算。——现在抬抬你们的屁股，今天上午的训练课我们要学开车，等会跟我下去提车。”

Tony又看了Loki一眼，不过Loki装不知道。红色人鱼忍了忍，最后说：“……Natasha，还有一个问题——我们怎么才能加入人鱼贩子呢？”

训练官停顿了一下，盯着面前两条年轻的人鱼。接着她毫无预兆地撩开了自己衣服的下摆，Tony和Loki看见她的肚子下面有一道很明显的伤疤。

“一个人类欠我个人情，然后他加入了人鱼贩子，开始暗中保护人鱼。”Natasha面无表情地说道，“时机到了的话，他自然会接你们过去。”

她放下衣服，再不肯透露更多了。Tony张嘴还想问，可是Loki拉住了他，摇了摇头。

他们跟着Natasha往电梯走的时候，Tony终于扭头正视Loki：“哦，你打算什么时候告诉我全部？包括那个死老头到底和你说了什么，还有他为什么要我们上岸来？”

他说话的语气挺轻松，就好像他们在讨论天气问题一样。Loki没说话，只是快步往前走着，Tony憋了一下，声音提高了一些：“——这些事和我有关，Loki，你凭什么不告诉我？！”

Natasha在前面回过头来，看了Tony一眼。“有些事不知道的话比较幸福，Tony。你想找到所有问题的答案，可是你做好准备了吗？”

“我当然做好准备了。”Tony索性停下脚步，他那副倔强的表情又冒出来了。“我需要知道所有的事情。为什么是我们？Laufey还要我们做什么？Bruce怎么会和Loki有关系？——还有，为什么这么多年Steve他们也不知道你是人鱼？”

Natasha也停了下来，她转过身子，冷冷地盯着Tony。“……那是因为我没有告诉过他们我是人鱼，我不想也不能。——现在还不能。”

她顿了顿，好像在犹豫，但最后她还是说了下去：“——Laufey恨人类，但他在大海里生活得太久了，他没看见人类也在变化。杀戮和伤害从来都不会长久，他却还在死守陈规，不肯面对新的世界。”

Natasha的眼神柔和了一些，她看着Loki，又转向Tony。“爱和恨从来都不是绝对的。我希望其他人鱼可以像你们一样，自由地接触阳光，不用再被禁锢在居住区里。任何改变都伴随着危险和死亡，但是我觉得这是值得的——所有的人鱼都应该开始新生活了，而不是日复一日地被老人鱼们关在那个黑暗的过去中，永远出不来。”

Tony和Loki没想到Natasha会和他们说这些，这个问题他们从来没有考虑过。Natasha说完后，Tony有一阵子觉得很难受，他想起了海底的那些人鱼，他们还对人类有着深深的恐惧，每天不得不遵守老人们的要求，提心吊胆地生活。如果不是遇见Steve，他自己可能也和其他人鱼一样，就这样浑浑噩噩地过一辈子。

过了很久之后，Loki轻轻问Natasha：“……你问过我是不是恨人类，那你呢？你恨吗？”

Natasha垂下眼睛：“是的……我恨。”接着她收起了下巴，不再是那副尖锐的表情：“——但是我也爱他们，就和你们一样。”

 

24

 

 

 

 

 

 

训练是艰苦而需要毅力的事情。Tony和Loki上午学了开车，在他们的腿和腰快疼断的情况下。不过他俩都没抱怨，而且不得不说开车非常有意思，人鱼乐于学习这个。Tony和Loki迅速掌握了要领，于是Natasha干净利索地直接封锁了一条街，在上面设置了路障，进行现场考试。她封路的时候没和别的部门打招呼，所以引起了大规模的交通阻塞，这让Fury大为恼火。

但局里其他人知道人鱼要练习开车，还在开放场地考试，他们才不管上司那张大黑脸，只一窝蜂跑出去围观了。Steve和Thor因为不在，所以没看到，但是中午他们刚回来，Clint就立马一脸激动地冲上去，使劲拍了拍Steve的大胸：“OMG,O-M-G！你们知道吗？看见我的短信了吗？——你俩真他妈应该看看！Loki开车时简直awesome！AWESOME！Tasha设置了大概六七十个路障，他只碰到了两个，太他妈酷了！”

Thor脸上有压不住的得意：“啊哈……这也没什么，我们的要求是零失误，他还得继续练习才行。”

Clint拐了拐Thor的肚子：“得了吧你，他们是人鱼，第一次开成这样已经很神奇了。”

Steve在旁边听着，忍不住问：“嗯……Clint？Tony呢？他怎么样？”

Clint瞬间换上一脸难以形容异常扭曲的表情：“——Steve！O--M--G！你家的人鱼应该来我们组！他把路障全部撞飞了！！……哎不对，还有一个他没撞到，不过我们可以忽略不计！你真该看看Natasha当时的表情，她就差上去扒Tony的皮了哈哈哈哈哈！”

Steve不知道自己这个时候应不应该笑：“呃……所有的路障全都撞飞了？”

“没错！”Clint肯定地点点头。“他故意瞄准了，一鼓作气，砰！简直像多米诺骨牌，他就是那颗小球——”

“Agent Barton，整个走廊都能听见你生动的演说了，非常感谢。”他们的身后突然传来Coulson的声音，听上去他好像有点心情不好。“如果可以，中午你能来我的办公室给我表演一遍吗？我也没看见Loki和Tony的考试，真是太遗憾了。”

Clint闭紧了嘴巴，他低着头转过身，面对他的上司。“哦……Coulson，我不知道你能听见我说话。你不是去圣地亚哥了吗？”

“计划临时取消了。”Coulson礼貌地回答。Steve和Thor也转过来，对着Coulson点点头：“Hi，Phil。”

Coulson对着他们俩笑了笑，神情比面对Clint时温和得多。“Agent Odinson，Agent Rogers。听说Loki和Tony这两天的训练非常不错，我很开心。”

Thor摊开手：“是啊，他们累得够呛，但是能和Tasha训练是他们的运气，她是最好的。”

“我同意。”Coulson点点头。“如果没有Natasha，我可不知道应该怎么对付那些新人。”

Clint飞快地扫了一眼Coulson，然后往后退了一步：“呃……我先回办公——”

“不，Agent Barton。”Coulson打断他。“你来一下，我有事找你。关于你上次的任务报告，里面的拼写错误率已经达到了我无法容忍的地步，所以我们可以利用午休时间学习拼写规则。”

他没给Clint任何反对的机会，而是立刻转身，往自己的办公室走去。Clint一脸快哭出来的样子，对着Thor和Steve摆口型：“——我的午休！！”

Thor同情地对他摆摆手，Steve小声说：“好好学习！”就把他推向Coulson了。

两个人目送Clint走近了那间号称[小黑屋]的办公室，然后转身往食堂走去。“中午吃什么？我刚刚给Loki发信息，他没回。”

“不知道。去食堂找他们吧，现在他们应该训练完了？”

 

 

遗憾的是，Thor和Steve中午没有等到那两条人鱼吃午饭。Natasha被Fury叫到办公室了，不用说肯定是因为上午封路的事，Steve只希望她下午不要心情不好。他们联系了Tony和Loki，但是电话没人接，短信也不回，两个人都有点着急，可在局里上上下下找了个遍，也没找到人鱼。

就在他们俩急到快爆血管的时候，Tony和Loki总算出现了。他俩急匆匆地从电梯里蹿出来，根本没看见一边的Steve和Thor。两个人当机立断，一人抓了一个，人鱼还没反应过来，Thor就火大地说：“Loki！你们去哪了？急死我了！！”

Loki可能被抓疼了，他叫了一声，一转身给了Thor胸口一巴掌。Steve赶紧说：“Thor！你轻点……嘿，你们俩去哪了？打电话也不接，这个游戏可一点都不好玩！”

Loki气冲冲地瞪着Thor，一言不发。Thor松了松手，然后安抚性地抱住了他。“……我就是担心啊，以后去哪应该告诉我一声，嗯？”

Tony皱皱鼻子，嫌弃地看着Thor。Steve扭过他的脑袋：“你别看别人，去哪了？吃饭了吗？”

Tony摇摇头，想了想又说：“晚上再告诉你。”

Steve挑起眉：“摇头是什么意思？现在不能说？”

Tony看了Loki一眼，Steve对这种眼神太熟悉了，亲密的朋友之间都有他们特定的暗号，就像他和Thor。不过还没等Steve琢磨那是什么意思，Tony就挣开了他的手：“没什么意思。我们要去训练场了，Natasha要求我们一点就到。”

Steve再次抓住他：“现在还有十分钟，跟我去吃点东西。”

那边Loki也推开Thor，一脸严肃：“但是我们中午最好不要吃饭。”

Steve奇怪地说：“为什么？”

Tony又看了一眼Loki。“嗯……因为我们下午要练习近身格斗，我们俩觉得Natasha肯定会把我们打吐，所以还是不吃比较好。”

Thor还想说话，Loki抬手捂住了他的嘴：“你——你就别问了，嗯？我晚上回去告诉你，我保证。”

Thor犹豫了一下，最后不甘心地点点头。Loki放下手，然后立刻拉着Tony往走廊右面跑去。Steve在他们后面大喊：“Hey！需要指南针吗？我记得训练场不在这层？”

Tony头也不回：“现在是game time！如果我们在一点前找到Natasha，就可以得到奖励！”

Thor和Steve看着人鱼消失在拐角了。他们又原地占地了一会，才互相看了一眼。

“——呃……Steve？我们训练的时候好像没有这么有意思？负重50公里跑呢？半个小时无间断俯卧撑呢？”Thor一脸难以置信。“如果不是昨晚Loki确实累成一团泥，我就快要觉得Tasha放水了。”

Steve也是没反应过来的样子。“是啊……他们俩好像还挺开心的？不过下午的近身搏击肯定得吃苦头了。”

这时电梯来了，两个人走了进去。“Uh，Tasha又要用她的大腿了，哈哈哈。”Thor揉揉鼻子。“我当时可是被她摔惨了，有一阵子我看见女人的腿就胆怯。”

Steve也摸摸脖子：“嗯……现在Tasha还不会对他们用这招吧。”他按了地下五楼，“这是高级缠斗术，Loki和Tony肯定应付不来。——呃，希望Tasha别用吧。”

 

 

Steve和Thor晚上回到局里后，人鱼们正眼巴巴地等在门口。现在天气热了，Tony和Loki都穿着短衣短裤，他们的大腿和胳膊上出现了大片大片的淤青，颜色新鲜，明显刚刚表出来。

Steve马上开始觉得心疼了，他赶紧跑过去，同时努力把想让人鱼放弃的念头压死了。Tony的脸脏脏的，一瘸一拐迎过去，他看起来疼得不行，脸上的表情有点委屈。

“哦Tony。”Steve抱住他，人鱼哼唧了一声，抬手搂住Steve的脖子。“哦……你还好吧？疼吗？”

Tony点点头，不肯说话。Steve摸摸他的后背，小声问：“疼吗？”

Tony把脸藏在Steve肩膀上，过了好一会才闷闷地说：“……Natasha骗了我们。她说一点前找到她有奖励，可是她没说奖励是用大腿勒死我们。”

果然是这样……Steve摸了摸他的头发，安抚说：“嗯，Tasha经常这么做，我和Thor以前被她摔过一万多次。”

Tony憋了憋，还是没忍住，他的声音里有了那么一点点点点的哭腔：“——疼死了，Steve，真疼死了。”

Steve这一刻真心恨不得替他训练。他蹭着Tony的耳朵，拍着他的后背。“……Oh，Tony，那还继续吗？明天休息一下？”

Tony立马抬起头，他的脸有点红，可是表情严肃。“你开什么玩笑？我才不要休息！——今天我还有个十公里跑没完成，我和Loki定了八点开始，你们晚上陪我们吗？”

Steve顿了顿，最后低着头笑出声来。“哈……你啊。当然陪，跑不动了我可不背你，嗯？”

“不需要。我现在就想吃点东西，我们现在去吃吧？你可以下班了吗？”

他俩没搭理一旁好像在掐架的Thor和Loki（真的掐架，因为Loki正在掐Thor的脸），转身往楼里走去。

“你得先洗个澡，Tony。看看你的脸，好像在泥巴里滚过。”Steve放慢了脚步，让浑身是伤的人鱼能跟上自己。“顺便，我听说你上午的开车考试把所有的路障都撞飞了？——那可真了不起！”

Tony得意地笑了起来，他的嘴角也有淤青。Steve牵住了他的手，觉得心满意足。

 

25

 

 

 

 

 

Tony的小腿在被Natasha的缠斗术摔了至少二十次之后，终于在第二天光荣地肿了。其实被摔的那天晚上他只觉得有些淤青，并不碍事——要知道Loki的后背似乎伤得更重，他脱衣服的时候，整个后背都变成了可怕的淡蓝色。但是他俩依然坚持跑完了十公里，然后回到家就直接睡在了浴缸里。

第二天Tony起床时，就觉得小腿钻心的疼。Steve简单给他按按，Tony疼得龇牙咧嘴，不过他没吭声。Steve往上摸摸，发现Tony的大腿外侧鼓起了一个大包，他轻轻按了下去，人鱼终于叫了一声，可他随即又闭紧了嘴巴。

“啊，筋聚在这儿了，你昨天练得太狠了，Tony。”Steve皱皱眉。“今天你得休息，我去和Tasha说。”

“我不需要休息。”Tony瞪他，“我挺好的，就是有点疼，走一会肯定就没事了。”

Steve摇摇头，抬手弹了一下那块包。“这个得揉开，不然会一直疼。你别太着急，贪多嚼不烂，什么都不是一天两天都能练出来的。”

Tony想说Bruce要来检查了……他虽然不在乎Bruce是不是和自己是一伙的，但是他一点都不希望被任何人看扁。他拉住了要打电话的Steve，小声说：“别，Steve。今天我可以去练点别的，电脑，或者其他的，我不想休息。”

Tony不愿意被别人说成是柔柔弱弱的小人鱼。其实开车考试的时候，周围一圈围观的人让Loki和Tony都有点紧张，不过他俩都装得特别自然。在Loki开的时候，Tony听见身后有人大声说：“哦，这些人鱼好像没有那么弱啊，是变异的吗？”

Tony觉得非常生气，所以他撞飞了所有的障碍物，只为赢来欢呼。

总之他就是这样的人，不能被别人说个不好。Tony肯定Steve以前训练的时候也受过伤，但是他绝对没有要求休息，这个Tony也能做到。

Steve低头看着Tony，叹了口气：“嗯……你确定？不需要休息？”

人鱼立刻猛摇头，他慢慢站了起来，露出一个笑容：“看，我这不是挺好嘛。死不了的，放心吧。”

 

 

Tony和Loki早上都是被疼醒的，所以他俩今天很早就到了局里。他们俩坐在训练场里等了十分钟，Natasha才到。她有点意外地看着鼻青脸肿的人鱼，放下了自己的包：“Uh，我昨天把你俩摔得够呛吧，怎么今天还这么早？”

Loki的背现在变成了深蓝色，Thor说，过两天大概会变成紫色，Tony有点期待。不过Loki不敢靠着任何东西坐着，他只能远离椅背，老老实实地往前微倾。

Natasha今天换了指甲的颜色，黑白相间，挺好看的。Tony看着她的手，突然冒出一个疑问。他舔舔嘴唇，问：“呃，Natasha？你的尾巴是什么颜色的？”

Loki下意识地低头看了看自己的腿，又看看Tony的腿。这时Natasha走过来，她动手掀开了Loki的衣服，开始检查他的伤。“啊哈，你猜猜？”

Loki没敢动，Natasha的手指正在他后背上四处轻按。Tony转转眼睛：“我猜是红色，你的头发是红色嘛。”

Natasha仔细摸着Loki，想确认骨头没事。“哈，照你这么说，Loki的尾巴得是黑色的，因为他的头发也是黑的。”

Tony鼓起嘴，开始认真猜起来。“嗯……红色？紫色？蓝色？绿色？”

Natasha一直在摇头，她的笑容越来越大了。Tony猜了八种都不对，他有点急了：“到底什么色啊？总不能是彩虹一样的颜色吧？”

Natasha最后检查了Loki的腰，没有问题。她放下了Loki的衣服，拍拍他的背：“挺好，骨头没事，你觉得很疼吗？”

“嗯，睡觉只能趴着。”Loki松了一口气，他不怎么喜欢和别人靠得太近。“不过没达到难以忍受的程度。”

“明白，我记下了。”Natasha点头。她又走到Tony面前，居高临下地指了指他的裤子：“脱了。”

Tony犹豫了一下。Natasha抱住了自己的胳膊：“快点，让我看看你的腿。今早Thor和Steve快把我电话打爆了，非得让我给你俩检查——我摔的时候都是有数的，他俩真是说不通。”

Tony看了一眼Loki，然后磨磨蹭蹭脱掉了裤子。Natasha蹲下来，开始检查他的腿。

“所以，Natasha，你的尾巴是什么颜色？”Loki接着问，他比刚才自在多了，可能因为现在紧绷的人换成了Tony。“我想想还有什么颜色没猜到……”

Natasha突然按上了Tony那块聚筋的包，人鱼没准备，嗷的一声喊了出来。

“嗯……疼痛忍耐不合格。”

Tony捂着大腿，眼巴巴看着Natasha站起来，开始往她手里的记录板上写着什么。“啊，我开始有点着急了，你们俩的擅长点我还没发现，这可不怎么好。”

Loki和Tony对视了一眼，他们从来没听过还有擅长点这一说。Tony揉着自己的腿，不怎么服气地说：“疼痛忍耐怎么不合格了？”

Natasha想了想，又往纸上写了一些什么。“Tony，你的腿只是聚筋，不是骨折，这点程度就叫，不行。Loki也是，你的后背确实有软组织损伤，但是你明显行动迟缓，连转个头都慢悠悠的。”

Tony和Loki眨眨眼睛，一时有点不知道该说什么。

Natasha抬眼看了看他们：“……你俩就没考虑过我为什么昨天突然进行那么大强度的近身缠斗吗？你俩明显赢不过我，我干嘛还要这么做？”

“呃，因为我们偷看了你桌子上资料？”Loki试探着问。

“怎么可能。”Natasha放下了手里的东西，她站在人鱼面前，低头看着他们。“其实昨天下午是疼痛忍耐度的测试，你们必须习惯这个。但是人鱼在这一项上比较弱也不奇怪，我们很少会受严重的伤。”

Tony咬了一下嘴唇，问：“那找到我们的擅长点是什么意思？”

Natasha叹口气，她又抱起了胳膊，手指不停地敲打自己的小臂。“Uh……其实从以前到现在，在人类社会上生活的人鱼不是没有，只不过他们隐藏了自己的身份，几乎没有人会察觉。”

她停下组织了一下语言，才继续说：“……Bruce一直在研究人鱼变成人类之后的特征，他发现，我们虽然在力量方面不如人类，但是每条人鱼都有自己非常擅长的某一点。——比如Bruce的高智商，还有他有了双重人格，而且第二人格异常强悍。我的近身搏击和心理伪装术也算说得过去（Tony和Loki肯定她在谦虚），另外我听说以前在南美还有一条人鱼，他能和动物说话，虽然我很怀疑这个传闻的真实性。”

Natasha说到这儿时，扫视了一下他俩，Tony感觉自己瞬间缩小了好几个号。“所以……其实这几天我一直在变着花样测试你们的擅长点，如果想短期内在某方面变成专家的话，就得抓住它。”

Loki微微有些顿悟的样子，他抬头看着Natasha：“所以你这两天才没有针对任何项目的专项训练？你只是想发现我们俩什么做的最好？”

Natasha点了点头。“你们随时就要开始评估测试，而且Bruce也要来看看，这两样都不怎么容易。我得在那之前搞清楚你们俩在哪方面最厉害，接下来就会容易多了。”

Tony又低头看了看自己的腿，他还是不能自由活动。“Oh……对不起，我好像搞砸了，所以我的疼痛忍耐度没有通过，是吗？”

Natasha不怎么在意地挥挥手：“我也没指望你俩能通过这个，你们只需要习惯它。下次我们会用上刀，我保证不会杀了你们，但是你俩最好做好出血的准备。”

Tony知道Natasha绝对没有开玩笑。他和Loki又互相看了一眼，两个人好像都有点泄气。

Natasha看看他俩，语气缓和了一些：“哦，你俩，别用这种眼神。”她走到桌前，又拿来了两份文件。“——其实情况也没那么糟糕，你们非常棒，只是我们得找到更棒的那一点，就完美了。”

她微微笑起来，给Tony和Loki一人一份文件。“今天上午的训练是有氧阅读，看见那边的跑步机了吗？速度调成10，边跑边把这个读完。——这对你们的疼痛忍耐也有好处，别跑吐了。”

Tony和Loki起身往跑步机那里走去，他俩都挺直了腰板，好像身上没有任何伤一样。Tony在上机器前，低头看了一眼文件名，上面写着几个大字：《人类习惯用语及其表达的意思》。

Natasha在他俩举着文件站上跑步机的时候，忽然在一旁说：“哦——我的尾巴是银色的，有一些黑色的花纹。我倒是不介意变给你俩看，但是我介意在你俩面前脱光衣服。”

Tony和Loki呆呆地扭过头看她，一副不知道该怎么搭腔的样子。Natasha忍着笑拍了拍桌子：“跑起来啊小人鱼，我没说停的时候不许停。”

他俩慌忙开了机器，在上面歪歪扭扭地跑了起来。

 

 

中午吃饭的时候，Steve和Thor走进食堂寻找Tony和Loki。人鱼发短信说在窗边等他们，两个人找了一会，听见Clint的声音：“这边这边！”

他俩瞅见了那一大桌，于是奋力从桌子间挤了过去。Steve觉得Tony比早上有精神多了，人鱼对他露出了一个大大的笑脸，然后说：“你好啊，帅哥！”

Steve扬起了眉，坐到了Tony身边。Loki还在聚精会神看着手里的纸，谁都没搭理。Natasha正在吃炸鱼，Clint忙着往嘴里送苹果派。

“嗯，帅哥，哈？”Steve摸摸鼻子，他忍不住笑，“你和谁学的？”

Tony把盘子里的花椰菜往旁边推了推：“Natasha。这是一种搭讪法，适用于对付自恋的男人。”

Natasha头也不抬：“我在下面标注了扮演胸大无脑蠢女人时适用，他没看见不是我的错。”

Tony皱起鼻子：“我看见啦！我当然看见了，但是我觉得Steve也算是个帅哥，所以我这么说也没错。”

“我觉得你也可以换种方法夸他，Tony。”Loki突然在一旁插嘴，他还在盯着那份文件。“比如说——嗯，我喜欢你的枪……等等，下面还有一行字：这里[枪]指的是老二。”

Clint笑了出来，而Thor不由分说拿走了那份文件，他粗声粗气地说：“Loki，吃饭的时候别看这些没用的，你还想不想吃布丁了？”

Loki气恼地白了Thor一眼，拿起叉子开始不情不愿地吃饭。Tony嚼着嘴里的东西，琢磨了一会之后，问道：“——可是，我怎么知道什么时候是真的枪，什么时候是老二呢？”

Steve觉得他们在吃饭的时候谈老二不是什么好主意，这有点让人没有食欲。他张张嘴刚想说话，Clint立刻插上来：“这就得靠你的眼神了，Tony。——嘿Tasha，你不演给他们看看吗？”

Natasha想也不想就回绝了：“不要。我现在不想和任何人调情，特别是和你们。”

Clint撇撇嘴，小声对Loki和Tony说：“你们得让她示范一下！眼神，眼神！”

Loki歪着头想了想，然后扭头盯着Thor的老二：“嘿，我想摸摸你的枪。”

他的语气冷淡而无感情，Thor不自在地动了动，没发表意见。Loki又看向Clint：“……刚才那样，对吗？盯着他的老二？”

“呃……不太一样。”Clint眨眨眼睛，“你得热情似火，但是又不能让他觉得你很好得手……Loki，你的眼神不行，你确定你是想摸摸，而不是想把Thor的老二咬下来？”

Loki忽然涨红了脸，他抿紧了嘴巴低头吃饭，不理Clint了。Tony眨眨眼睛，他张开嘴，说：“Steve——”

“不行，Tony，别看我。”Steve打断他，一点商量余地都没有。“你不需要学这个，所以就乖乖吃饭，嗯？”

Tony立马觉得有些生气。他把盘子一推，表示不吃了。

“我正在努力学习人类的文化，Steve。”他气鼓鼓地说，“你应该帮助我，而不是给我泼冷水。我就想试试这个，你凭什么不让？——Clint，咱俩试一下！”

Steve和Clint同时被呛到了。他俩剧烈地咳嗽起来，好像快憋死的样子。

Thor在一旁起哄说：“嘿Steve，你就让Tony试试嘛，说不定他还挺擅长这个？那样我们还能开辟一个新业务，人鱼诱惑什么的，哈哈哈哈。”

Natasha笑着看他们开始胡闹，忽然她的手机响了。她拿起来，是一个陌生号码。

[嘿Nat，我提前来了。还是老地方见？   Bruce]

她皱了皱眉，又看看在那边笑成一团的同伴们，迟疑了一下，回复说：[好。]


End file.
